Percussion musical instruments capable of creating a rhythm are known in the art. Shakers are one type of percussion instrument capable of generating a rhythmic pattern of sound by moving the shaker back and forth. Prior art shakers typically comprise a striker material freely disposed in an enclosed shaker body. Although a percussionist may obtain different sound patterns while operating such a shaker, it is difficult for the percussionist to produce different sounds and different rhythms using a single shaker.
Dual shakers assemblies that produce multiple sounds are also known in the art. Such instruments comprise multiple shakers fixedly connected by a separate connecting member or multiple shakers integrally formed together as a single unit. Such instruments may also comprise individual shakers detachably connected by a separate connecting member, such as a plastic clip or a rubber band. The LP Softshake manufactured by Latin Percussion of Garfield, N.J. is an example of such a shaker.